Halo: Betrayal
by jacksonward558
Summary: Master Chief and Spartan Douglas are betrayed by the UNSC. it will forever scar Master Chief. WARNING HEAVY VULGARITY. I will be making a censored version after I finish the uncensored. hope you guys enjoy!
1. The mystery begins

**a/n:** **there** **will** **be** **swearing** **in** **this** **story** **just** **so** **you** **kno** **w** **.**

Master Chief and Spartan Douglas were on the colony world of sanzar trying to stop the covenant from gaining control of the Capital city. Master Chief threw a grenade into a group of grunts as he and Spartan Douglas retreated to cover. Master chief and Spartan Douglas were trying survive until evac arrived. "When the hell is evac supposed to get here!" shouted Master Chief as he shot a jackal in the head. Another group of grunts and jackals approached him and Douglas. They were running low on ammo in their Ma5B assault rifles. Master Chief pulled out his sidearm and emptied a full mag into a grunt. "Shit, I'm out of ammo!" Master Chief Shouted. "I'm out too!"Douglas yelled as he pistol whipped a grunt.

They retreated to the RV point at the edge of town and tried to contact the UNSC. The covenant had jammed the comm's. Several minutes later a pelican landed in front of them. They boarded and asked the plot where they were going but he didn't respond. A couple of minutes later the pelican started to descend quickly. Master Chief went into the cockpit and put a knife against the pilot's neck and shouted " Tell me why the hell we're descending or I'm going to slit your goddamn throat!". The pilot turned around to face Master Chief and yelled"burn in hell bitch!"

The pelican crashed in the middle of a forest. Master Chief landed a few yards away from the pelican. Master Chief woke up a while later and went to find Douglas. He found Douglas in the pelican with a metal rod sticking through his chest. He tried to pull it out but Douglas told him to leave. Douglas died while laying in Master Chief's arms. " DON'T FUCKING DIE DOUGLAS! PLEASE DON'T DIE DOUGLAS! I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU! I'M GOING TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS AND WHEN I FIND OUT I'M GOING TO PUT A FUCKING BULLET IN THEIR HEAD!" Master Chief shouted at the top of his lungs. Master Chief stayed there for a couple more minutes. He went to the cockpit to see who the pilot was. He checked the pilot for any identification. He found a UNSC badge on the pilot. He was still alive. Master Chief grabbed the pilot and dragged him out of the pelican. He grabbed the pilot's pistol and pointed it at his head and asked him "why the hell is the UNSC attacking me!" The pilot said to him "I'm not telling you shit." Master Chief shot the pilot in the leg and said to him "you better tell me why or I'm going to put a fucking bullet in your brain!". The pilot spits on him and in response, Master Chief emptied the rest of the mag in the pilot's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** **sorry** **it** **took** **me** **so** **long** **to** **get** **the** **second** **chapter** **up**

Master Chief dropped the pistol. He scavenged the pelican for any supplies he could use. He found an Ma5B assault rifle and a couple frags and some c4. He saw a pelican coming towards the crash site so he rigged Douglas' body with c4 and he hid behind a tree. The pelican landed and Spartan-010 came out of the bay with a squad of Marines and started searching the crash site for bodies. A marine found Douglas' body and rolled him over. Master Chief blew the c4. The rest of the Marines and the Spartan started shooting into the trees. Master Chief started to fire back. he killed one marine but the rest scurried for cover. The 3 remaining Marines started throwing frags at Master Chief. He retreated deeper into the forest. _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _are_ _they_ _attacking_ _me?_ he thought to himself. he reached the edge of the forest but by the time he got there, there were squads of Marines and Spartans patrolling the area. "Shit." he said to himself. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _going_ _to_ _do?_ he thought. _There's_ _a_ _LAU-65D_ anti-aircraft _turret_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _clearing._ _If_ _I_ _can_ _get_ _close_ _enough_ _to_ _blow_ _the_ _turret_ _to_ _cause_ _a_ _distraction_ _I_ _might_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _make_ _it_ _out_ _of_ _here_. A marine saw the reflection of the sun on Master Chief's armor and walked over to investigate. "Oh shit." Master Chief said to himself. When the marine got to the treeline Master Chief crept up on him and pulled out his knife. He slit the Marines throat and dragged him into the forest. He took his armor off and put the marines uniform on. He started walking towards the LAU-65D turret.


	3. Chapter 3

Master Chief was walking towards the LAU-65D anti-air turret. A marine said to him"how you doing Jack?" Master Chief replied "good" and he continued walking. He got to the turret and started placing the c4. A marine went up to him and asked "what the hell are you doing Jack ?" Master Chief pulled out his M6d pistol and turned around. He aimed the gun at the marine and said "I'm trying to distract you fucking dipshits so I can escape!" The marine said "your not Jack, your Master Chief". He was barely able to finish his sentence before Master Chief put a bullet in his head. Marines started to fire at Master Chief. He started to retreat to the treeline while he was blindly firing behind him. He made it to the treeline and blew up the LAU-65D anti-aircraft turret. The explosion killed most of the Marines and it blew up a few drop-ships. More drop-ships approached and every drop-ship deployed one squad of marines. The Marines started searching the treeline. Once most of the Marines left the area he killed the remaining 12 Marines. He went to a drop-ship and got in the cockpit.


End file.
